HITUGAYA JAHANAM REWRITE VERSION
by chariot330
Summary: You-know-lah


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya, itu punya Kubo Tite. HITUGAYA JAHANAM juga bukan punya saya dan saya juga nggak sudi punya fic abal kayak gitu, saya hanya bikin fanfic dari fanfic.

**WARNING : OOC**

* * *

Suatu hari di musim semi yang cerah, bunga sakura berguguran dengan indahnya, menghiasi hangatnya pancaran sinar matahari yang merasuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang mulai tumbuh. Kehangatan itu juga dirasakan oleh seluruh penduduk sereitei yang memulai aktivitasnya kembali, begitu juga dengan kesatuan Gotei 13 yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah sereitei. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan dan ketentraman Soul Society dan dunia nyata dengan cara, membasmi para hollow yang berkeliaran dan mengganggu keseimbangan Soul Society dan dunia nyata.

Dan pada pagi yang sama, sang zanpakutou es terkuat, Hyourinmaru, sedang duduk diam di atas sofa kesayangan masternya, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ia sedang menunggu sang master yang sedang rapat besar di pusat divisi satu bersama kapten-kapten dan wakil-wakil kapten seluruh divisi. Sembari ia menunggu, mata Hyourinmaru menangkap adanya sepucuk surat berwarna baby pink yang menyusup ke dalam kantor Hitsugaya melalui lubang angin. Ia kemudian membaca inisial pada surat itu.

"s…a…s…SAS?" ujarnya dengan bingung. "Apaan tuh 'SAS'?"

Ia pun kembali duduk sambil mengamati surat berwarna baby pink itu.

"S-A-S…Apa dia secret admirer master ya?" tukasnya pada diri sendiri.

"S-A-S…Masa sih…Sode Ama Senbon?...Nggak mungkin ya??"

Karena rasa penasarannya, Hyourinmaru membalik amplop surat yang berwarna baby pink itu. Matanya terbelalak saat membaca judul amplop tersebut.

**

* * *

HITUGAYA JAHANAM**

"Si…siapa itu, _Hitugaya_…?" ujarnya dengan wajah speechless.

"Apa dia salah nulis nama ya? Mungkin maksudnya ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang suka gaya ya? (baca : Situ-Gaya)…Aaah…Masa sih?" kata Hyourinmaru.

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar dan tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia kemudian membuka amplop dan membaca isi surat tersebut yang alhasil, membuat dirinya tercengang.

_adakah yang mau bergabung untuk membunuh hitsu?_

_Hitsu …………………YOU IS….._

_FUCK BANGSAT_

_BEJAT_

_BEDEBAH_

_JAHANAM_

_MENJIJIKAN_

Tawa Hyourinmaru langsung meledak saat mengerti kepada siapa surat itu dituju. Ya, surat baby pink itu dituju untuk sang master Hitsugaya, _not __Hitugaya_.

"Hyahahahahahaha…Ternyata, maksudnya si S.A.S tuh master toh yang dia dihina-hina…" ujarnya dengan tawa keras.

Namun, Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

'_Tunggu…_

_Kalau surat ini buat master…_

_Maka…_

_Si S.A.S sudah menghina-hina my dearest master…'_

"TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!!!" teriak Hyourinmaru dengan nada yang benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi marah yang luar biasa.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, Hyou?" ujar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hyourinmaru, membuat sang zanpakutou berelemen es itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan surat itu tiba-tiba.

"Mas…Mas…Mas Hitsugaya…?!" ujar Hyourinmaru gugup. "Ano…Saya samasekali tidak membaca surat yang menghina master kok…Suer deeh…!!"

Hyourinmaru mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk huruf 'V'.

Mendengar ucapan zanpakutounya yang sudah benar-benar memasuki taraf mencurigakan, Hitsugaya memandang sekitar Hyourinmaru dan mendapati sepucuk surat berwara baby pink terjatuh di bawah kaki Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya pun mengambil surat itu dan membacannya.

"Master…" ujar Hyourinmaru lembut. "Siapapun yang berani menghina master harus mau menerima akibatnya! AKU AKAN MEMBU-…"

"HYOURINMARU!!" teriak Hitsugaya.

Matanya menampakkan pandangan lirih yang mendalam, membuat sang zanpakutou bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya hubungan Hitsugaya dengan orang yang berinisial S.A.S itu.

"Hyourinmaru…Aku…Pergi dulu…" ujar Hitsugaya tanpa menatap mata zanpakutounya samasekali.

"Master…"

"Hyou…Aku…Butuh waktu untuk sendiri…"

Hitsugaya kemudian meninggalkan zanpakutounya sendirian dan Hyourinmaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia samasekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga …

"Taichou…Mau sa-…? Eh, Taichou?" ujar Rangiku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kantor Hitsugaya untuk mencari taichounya itu. Rangiku melihat sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan sang taichou namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah keberadaan zanpakutou es tampan itu.

"Aa…Hyourinmaru…Mana Taichou?" Tanya Rangiku sambil memegang botol sake di tangannya.

Hyourinmaru kemudian mengambil surat berwarna baby pink itu dan menyerahkannya pada Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-san, ini…Apa anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Hyourinmaru dengan nada sopan.

Rangiku kemudian mengambil surat itu dan membacanya sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baka taichou…"

"Sumimasen?" Hyourinmaru terkejut saat mendengar ujaran dari Rangiku.

"Hyou-kun, apa kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara taichou dengan pengirim surat ini?"

Hyourinmaru mengangguk pelan selayaknya berkata 'ya'.

Rangiku kemudian menegak sakenya dan memulai dengan wajah tersenyum tipis.

"Dulu, sewaktu taichou masih berada di akademi, yang jelas taichou masih belum bertemu kamu pastinya, ada seorang anak lelaki yang selalu diam di pojokan kelas. Ia selalu diejek-ejek oleh teman-temannya dan selalu dijahili. Pada suatu hari anak itu sedang dikerjai oleh teman-temannya dan saat itu juga, taichou menolongnya. Mulai saat itu, taichou dan anak itu berteman baik. Namun, suatu hari, taichou menemukan rahasia anak itu…Ra-ha-si-a besar, kau tahu?"

Hyourinmaru hanya menelan ludah saat sang wakil kapten berdada besar itu mulai membuatnya penasaran.

"Hyaah…Sepertinya kamu tidak penasaran ya…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan hebat yang membuat Rangiku dan Hyourinmaru terdiam.

"MASTER!!"

"TAICHOU!!"

Yah, kalian tahu sendiri-lah apa yang terjadi…

**

* * *

Chariot330**: TBC or End? Hahaha…Saya kemaren nemuin fic yang 'indah' itu. Terus terinspirasi bikin fic tentang tuh fic. Maaf kalo nggak jelas and garing. Saya bener-bener gag bisa bikin humor. Mohon REVIEW-nya!


End file.
